Support is requested for planning and evaluation funds to support two major activities. The first is the visit of our External Advisory Committee. This committee visits the Center once per year to provide an evaluation of the Center's Programs and shared resources and to assist the Center in the planning process. Written reports are provided to the Director by the Committee. The reports are discussed with the Executive Committee and shared with the vice president for research. The second activity is the review of individual Center Programs. To facilitate planning and development of Center Programs, each is review every other year. The reviews are held contiguous with the External Advisory Committee annual meeting. Reviewers include one member from the External Advisory Committee and one outside reviewer for each program. This review involves an evaluation of the Program leadership, the research directions and progress of the program, and use of the Center's shared resources. The results of the Program reviews are presented to the External Advisory Committee at their meeting the following day. A written report of the review is provided to the director. Support is requested for one visit per year for seven External Advisory Committee members and two ad hoc program reviewers.